


Arte et Marte

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Harry Potter entame sa septième année, Hogwarts accueille deux professeurs des plus inattendus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fic slash, écrite il y a loooongtemps. Genre 2003/2004. Pré tome 6, donc. Le titre signifie "par l'adresse et par le combat".

*En l’An 997*

« Salazar ! Salazar, où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Salazar Slytherin, un homme d’environ 25 ans, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris se retourna pour faire face à la personne qu’il haïssait le plus au monde, Godric Gryffindor.

« À ton avis ! Vous m’avez peut-être chassé de Hogwarts mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je vais abandonner l’idée d’enseigner ! » Répondit vivement Salazar Slytherin. « Si c’est ce que tu imaginais, tu t’es complètement planté ! »

Godric passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains et regarda Salazar droit dans les yeux, le gris clair affrontant le bleu sombre. 

« Le jour où tu retrouveras une place de professeur... » commença-t-il. Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Vivenda, son épouse, venait d’arriver et il ne voulait pas que celle-ci assiste à l’une de ses disputes avec Salazar, qui avaient tendances à finir de façon violente. Il lança un dernier regard noir à l’homme et se retourna. 

 

Arrivé chez lui, Salazar pis un parchemin et commença à noter tout ce qu’il lui faudrait pour réaliser son projet.

« Mettre mon or à l’abri chez les gobelins

Confier Kaï à sa tante

Lui laisser une lettre à ouvrir à ses dix-sept ans

Emmener mes grimoires et quelques effets personnels… »

Le plus dur était de laisser Kaï, son fils, derrière lui. L’enfant avait déjà perdu sa mère deux ans auparavant, mais il ne pouvait pas l’emmener. Les voyages dans le temps étaient bien trop risqués.

 

Un mois plus tard, Slytherin commençait le rituel qui allait lui permettre de faire un bond de mille ans dans le temps. Il arrivait à la dernière partie du rituel, la plus cruciale, celle où il ne fallait pas le moindre élément perturbateur, lorsque la porte s’ouvrit en grand pour faire place à Gryffindor. Salazar savait exactement ce qui allait leur arriver... à tous les deux.

 

*Quelque part dans une espèce de brouillard blanc*

 

« Où est-ce qu’on est ? » Demanda Gryffindor.

« Entre deux dimensions temporelles » répondit aussitôt Salazar.   
« À cause de ton intervention, au lieu de voyager instantanément de mille ans, on va passer ces mille années ici, comme simples spectateurs de ce qu’il se passe sur Terre. » Il s’approcha d’une petite tache de couleur et reconnu Kaï, courant après un chien, sa tante lui criant d’arrêter et de venir manger. « Et on va passer ces mille années ensemble, toi et moi. »

 

*1997, sur la colline qui domine Hogwarts*

 

Harry Potter était assis, à regarder son collège l’air songeur. Il allait entamer sa dernière année à Hogwarts, mais la menace de Voldemort planait toujours au-dessus de sa tête. Cela faisait cinq jours qu’il était revenu au château, après un mois passés chez sa tante. Il allait s’ennuyer ferme tout seul pendant ces trois dernières semaines avant la rentrée. Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu’il termine ses vacances à Hogwarts, où il était le plus en sécurité.

Il espérait que le directeur trouve rapidement un nouveau professeur de DCFM, il n’avait pas envie que le ministère le force une fois de plus à prendre un de leurs employés. Une fois avait suffi, Harry avait de très mauvais souvenirs du professeur Umbridge.

Il regardait toujours le château lorsqu’un halo bleu se forma et que quelques malles et deux hommes apparurent. Ils étaient semblerait-il en train de se disputer.

« J’aimerais savoir quand ce stupide sortilège prendra fin ! »

« Je te ferais remarquer que rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si tu n’avais pas bêtement fait irruption dans ma salle de rituel !! » 

« Tu n’avais pas à effectuer un rituel de voyage temporel, crétin !!! » 

« C’est au moins la dix millième fois qu’on a cette conversation ! En mille ans, je croyais que tu aurais eu le temps de comprendre que ce n’était pas ma faute !!! » 

Harry se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Il nota au passage que les deux hommes portaient des robes de sorcier d’un style moyenâgeux, qu’ils avaient parlé de voyages temporels et que l’homme aux cheveux noirs était magnifique. Les deux étrangers le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds puis observèrent autour d’eux.

« Enfin ! » cria l’homme aux cheveux châtains. Il tourna son regard vers Harry et commença à parler. « Bonjour, Harry Potter. Je suis Godric Gryffindor, un de tes lointains ancêtres, et voici Salazar Slytherin. Pourrais-tu nous mener jusqu’à Dumbledore, s’il te plait ? »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, incapable de parler.

« Bravo pour la délicatesse et le tact, Godric ! Tu crois peut-être que c’est facile à encaisser, ce genre de nouvelles ? » Avant que les deux voyageurs du temps ne recommencent à se disputer, Harry leur répondit de le suivre et les mena à Dumbledore. Ce dernier fut surpris en les voyant arriver, mais ce n’était rien par rapport au moment où ils expliquèrent ce qui leur était arrivé. 

Ils étaient tous les quatre, Harry, Salazar, Godric et Dumbledore, dans le bureau de ce dernier. 

« Bien, je suppose que vous pouvez rester ici. J’ai besoin d’un professeur de DCFM et d’un professeur de Métamorphose, puisque Minerva nous a quittés. » 

Harry renifla. La mort de sa directrice de Maison était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire. 

« Je prendrai le poste de DCFM. » déclara Salazar. « Et Godric était professeur de Métamorphose. » 

« Bien. » Répondit Dumbledore « Cependant il va falloir cacher aux élèves votre véritable identité. » 

Salazar et Godric acquiescèrent. 

« Nous avons eu le temps de penser à cela, Monsieur. Je serai George Gemell et Salazar sera Steven Swig. »

« Harry, tu... » Commença le directeur.

« Je ne dirai rien à personne, pas même Ron et Hermione, » continua aussitôt Harry. 

« Bien. Alors je vais vous montrer vos quartiers, messieurs Gemell et Swig. »


	2. Chapter 2

*Hogwarts, dans la grande salle*

 

Harry mangeait distraitement son petit-déjeuner, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était descendant de Godric Gryffindor. Qui allait être leur professeur. Ainsi que Salazar Slytherin. Il laissa divaguer son esprit sur ce dernier. Salazar était beau... non, il était magnifique ! Il avait un corps d’athlète, fin et musclé, un visage doux aux traits élégants, de beaux yeux gris clair pénétrants et ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage de façon... Harry secoua la tête. Ce n’était pas le genre de pensées à avoir envers Salazar Slytherin ! Des éclats de voix attirèrent alors son attention.

« Et tu comptes rester comme ça, sans rien faire ??? Ton descendant tue des innocents et tente de tuer mon seul héritier et toi tu ne vas même pas intervenir ??? »

« Non je ne vais pas intervenir ! Tu m’énerves ! Je ne veux pas avoir à brûler ma couverture pour cet idiot ! »

‘S’ils continuent à se disputer comme ça quand les élèves seront là, c’est sûre qu’elle va être grillée, leur couverture,’ songea Harry.

« Moi ? Un idiot ? Et qui refusait que l’on enseigne aux enfants de moldus ? Qui a caché un BASILIC dans l’école ??? »

« Oh, ça va ! J’ai compris mes erreurs, j’ai eu assez de mille ans pour ça ! Mais toi tu es toujours aussi arrogant ! »

« Moi, je suis arrogant ??? »

Ils s’arrêtèrent en voyant Harry. Salazar s’avança vers lui.

« Harry. Je tiens à m’excuser pour tout ce que t’a fait subir mon abruti de descendant même si je n’en suis pas directement responsable. Je m’en veux parce que toutes ces idées de sang pur viennent de moi. »

Harry plongea ses yeux verts dans le gris de ceux de Salazar et put y lire une totale sincérité. Le contact visuel se prolongea pendant de longues minutes avant qu’un raclement de gorge de Godric ne les fasse tous deux revenir à la réalité. 

« Je sais que tu aimes bien la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Si tu veux que je te fasse travailler quelques techniques que l’on n’apprend normalement pas à l’école, n’hésite pas ! Je serais ravi de te donner quelques cours privés ! Avec l’autorisation du directeur, bien sûr. » Salazar eut un petit sourire que Harry qualifia de charmeur avant de chasser cette idée de sa tête.

« Ce serait avec plaisir professeur » répondit-il.

« Je t’en pris Harry, appelle-moi Salazar. Enfin, temps qu’il n’y a que nous. » Et il lui fit un clin d’oeil complice. 

Harry sentit alors une étrange chaleur dans le bas du ventre et se força à sourire de la façon la plus naturelle possible.

 

*Appartements de Slytherin, quelque part dans les donjons du château*

 

Harry frappa nerveusement à la porte. Il trouvait étrange que Salazar lui ait donné rendez-vous dans ses appartements plutôt que dans une salle de cours.

« Entre, Harry ! » lui dit la voix chaleureuse de l’intérieur de la pièce. 

Harry ouvrit donc la porte pour voir Salazar en train de graisser la lame d’une superbe épée. S’approchant, il put admirer le pommeau d’argent en forme de poire dans lequel étaient incrustées de magnifiques émeraudes. Sur la lame, juste sous la garde, était gravé un nom. « Salazar Slytherin ». Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là que Harry remarqua que l’épée de Godric Gryffindor était posée à côté. Il tendit la main vers l’épée qui l’avait aidé à vaincre le Basilic et s’en saisit, admirant encore une fois la garde d’or incrustée de rubis. 

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu’il était dans une pièce aussi grande que la salle commune de la tour Gryffondor, et qui devait certainement servir de salon, mais les canapés, tables basses et divers fauteuils qui devaient certainement se trouver habituellement devant la grande cheminée avaient été poussés contre les murs de la pièce.

« Ce ne sont pas des épées ordinaires, Harry. »La voix chaude et grave le fit frissonner. Mais étrangement ce n’était pas désagréable. « Elles agissent un peu comme des baguettes, permettant de canaliser notre magie. Cependant, on ne peut pas réaliser les mêmes sors qu’avec une baguette. »

« Je vais apprendre à me battre à l’épée en lançant des sors? » demanda Harry, émerveillé. Ses yeux croisèrent une fois de plus ceux de l’homme, et il détourna son regard, rosissant légèrement.

« Je vais en effet t’enseigner la Weselt, mais on va commencer par le maniement de l’épée. Prends la tienne dans tes deux mains.»

Salazar posa sa propre épée contre le mur et se plaça juste derrière Harry. Passant ses bras autour du jeune homme, il plaça ses mains chaudes sur celles de Harry, qui sentait son visage chauffer. Il lui fit faire alors quelques mouvements de base, gardes hautes et basses, coupés aux épaules et aux cuisses, ses mains guidant toujours celles de Harry dont le cœur battait à toute vitesse. Harry était sûr que Salazar devait l’entendre tellement il battait fort. Puis, l’homme lâcha Harry et l’observa refaire les mouvements qu’il venait d’apprendre. Le garçon avait une grâce naturelle lorsqu’il magnait l’épée, c’était incontestable. Rien à voir avec Godric, qui, même si il était doué, n’avait pas la prestance et la beauté de Harry. Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas penser ce genre de choses d’un de ses futurs élèves.


	3. Chapter 3

*Appartements de Salazar, deux semaines avant la rentrée*

Harry et Salazar échangeaient des coupés, des feintes, des brisés, des parades et autres clés. Slytherin était impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle Harry avait appris le maniement de l’épée. Même si il n’avait aucune peine à le battre s’il le voulait, il pouvait dire que son élève avait fait d’immenses progrès en seulement une semaine. Bientôt, il passerait à la suite, les sortilèges de Weselt. Mais il souhaitait aussi enseigner autre chose au jeune homme avant ça.

Harry haletait. Plus il progressait, moins Salazar retenait ses coups. Et plus Salazar se battait sérieusement, plus il était beau. Les lèvres de Salazar s’étirèrent en un sourire ravageur, et Harry perdit sa concentration. Salazar le bloqua contre le divan reposant le long du mur et le désarma d’un mouvement d’épée. Ils se retrouvèrent leurs visages séparés de seulement quelques centimètres, la respiration irrégulière, les yeux dans les yeux. L’épée de Salazar tomba sur le sol dans un « cling » retentissant, mais Harry n’y prêta pas attention. Il était hypnotisé par les yeux de Salazar. Des yeux de la couleur d’un ciel orageux. Imperceptiblement, ils se rapprochèrent, Harry pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l’homme sur ses lèvres. Salazar brisa la distance qui les séparait encore et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry.

Surpris, celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche (mais était-ce vraiment de surprise ?) et Salazar y glissa sa langue. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de son professeur alors qu’il répondait passionnément au baiser, mêlant sa langue à celle de l’autre homme, la suçotant avidement. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu’il sentit les mains de Salazar se poser sur ses hanches et le coller vigoureusement à lui. 

Lorsqu’ils rompirent le baiser pour respirer, appuyant leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre, la respiration sifflante, ils étaient toujours collés l’un à l’autre, les mains de Harry dans les longs cheveux ébènes de Salazar dont les propres mains serraient de manière possessive la taille du jeune homme.

Ils se sourirent.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui brisa les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Il avait besoin de goûter encore à ces lèvres si douces, si chaudes. Il sentit les mains de Salazar quitter ses hanches pour remonter sous son t-shirt, caressant sa peau, envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il lâcha à regret les lèvres de Salazar pour qu’il puisse lui enlever son t-shirt puis reprit les lèvres avec ferveur, caressant la langue et la bouche de l’homme avec passion, tendit que celui-ci le faisait s’allonger le long du divan, ses mains touchant chaque millimètre de la peau de son élève. Ils rompirent à nouveau leur baiser alors que les mains de Harry retirait fébrilement le t-shirt de l’homme, dévoilant une peau blanche et douce parcourue d’une longue cicatrice. Salazar, qui était allongé au-dessus de Harry, se pencha sur le cou du jeune homme et commença à le lécher, l’embrasser, le suçoter. Harry haletait fortement, ses mains serrées sur les épaules pâles de l’autre homme.

« Harry... » gémit alors l’autre homme en question, et Harry commença à son tour à embrasser le cou de Salazar. Ensuite, Salazar remonta jusqu’à la bouche de Harry et l’embrassa une fois de plus, une main jouant avec un téton sur le torse nu de son élève dont les mains lui caressaient le dos. Il rompit le baiser et le regarda droit dans les yeux, où brillait une lueur de pur désir. 

« Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin... » commença-t-il, mais Harry l’interrompit d’un autre baiser, plein d’impatience.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t’arrêtes... » gémit Harry à l’oreille de Salazar... 

Alors celui-ci descendit sa bouche jusqu’au téton pâle de Harry, l’embrassa et le mordilla, laissant ses mains vagabonder vers le pantalon du jeune homme. Il l’ouvrit lentement et le fit glisser le long des jambes minces de Harry, caressant ses cuisses de manière sensuelle. Il pouvait le sentir frissonner sous ses doigts. Il retira alors toujours aussi lentement le boxer du garçon, dévoilant un sexe palpitant de désir et de plaisir. Il sentit son propre sexe lui faire mal d’être comprimé dans son pantalon et, une main caressant l’intérieur de la cuisse de Harry, évitant pourtant la zone la plus sensible, il retira rapidement les vêtements qui lui restaient. 

Harry gémit. Dieu que les caresses de son professeur lui faisaient du bien, mais le torturaient également. Pourquoi ne le touchait-il pas ? Il sentit alors la langue de Salazar passer sur son nombril puis jouer sur son bas-ventre. « Salazaaaar !!! » gémit-il encore. Slytherin descendit tranquillement puis embrasse la longueur dure. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, sa langue si chaude. Harry haleta. Il sentit soudain la bouche de son amant se refermer sur son sexe en érection, emprisonnant la virilité du Gryffindor, puis commençant des vas et viens.

« Oh Salazar ! » gémit encore Harry. Slytherin avait de la peine à ne pas le prendre sur le champ, tellement le garçon était excitant dans cet état. Il retira une de ses mains des cuisses du jeune homme et la descendit sur sa propre érection. Il se toucha quelques minutes tout en continuant ses vas et viens avec sa bouche sur le sexe de Harry. Il retira finalement ses lèvres de ce corps si délicieux pour remonter le long du torse jusqu’au cou du garçon qu’il embrassa furieusement. Ses mains avaient remplacé sa bouche sur le sexe du jeune homme qui haletait de plus en plus fort. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là qu’il remarqua que sa propre respiration était saccadée. Il prit les lèvres de Harry entre les siennes, tendrement, alors qu’une de ses mains quittait l’érection du jeune homme pour aller titiller l’entrée de son intimité. Il sentit Harry se raidir légèrement. « Détends-toi, » souffla-t-il entre deux baisers, puis il introduisit lentement un doigt en Harry, savourant l’étroitesse de celui-ci. La respiration de Harry se fit plus rauque et Salazar l’embrassa le plus tendrement possible. Lorsque la douleur sembla passée, Salazar introduisit un second doigt, toujours lentement, craignant de blesser son amant. 

La douleur que ressentait Harry laissa vite place à du plaisir, et il chuchota à l’oreille de Salazar. « Je veux te sentir bouger en moi. »

Le son de cette voix fit affluer le sang dans le sexe de Salazar. Merlin que le garçon était sensuel. Il remua ses doigts dans la chaleur du jeune homme, lentement, d’avant en arrière, puis se retira complètement. 

Harry gémit pour se plaindre de la perte, mais très vite les doigts furent remplacés par l’érection de son amant, dure, chaude, bien plus grande que les doigts. Les lèvres de Salazar se posèrent contre les siennes alors que la longueur dure faisait de vas et viens en lui. Il embrassa sauvagement son amant.

Salazar répondit au baiser et augmenta encore le rythme, l’étroitesse de Harry le serrant, le faisant haleter de plaisir dans le baiser si fougueux. Lorsque les mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur ses hanches, pressant encore plus leurs corps l’un contre l’autre, Il sentit l’orgasme arriver et commença à se déverser en Harry. Celui-ci jouit alors à son tour, son sperme tachant le torse pâle de Salazar qui, dans un dernier spasme de jouissance, finit de se déverser et se retira doucement de Harry. Il déposa ensuite un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de son amant.

Il eut juste la force de tirer une couverture sur eux deux avant qu’ils ne s’endorment dans les bras l’un de l’autre, sur le canapé.


	4. Chapter 4

*Le lendemain, dans le couloir menant aux donjons*

Godric était inquiet. Il était passé à la tour de Gryffindor chercher Harry, mais la Fat Lady lui avait dit qu’il n’était pas rentré de la nuit. Godric se voyait mal fouiller tout le château seul, il s’était donc résigné à aller demander de l’aide à Salazar. Il savait que celui-ci l’aiderait volontiers, il s’était, semblerait-il, attaché au jeune homme. Et cela d’une manière qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il faudrait qu’il lui en parle.

Godric ouvrit la porte des appartements de Salazar sans frapper et entra. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent à l’intérieur de la pièce, il se figea d’horreur. Là, sur un divan poussé contre le mur, Harry et Salazar, apparemment nus, une couverture les recouvrant jusqu’aux hanches, s’embrassaient fougueusement.

*Quelques minutes plus tôt, appartements de Salazar*

Salazar se réveilla lentement, conscient qu’un corps chaud se serrait contre le sien. Confortablement installé, il n’ouvrit pas les yeux et se laissa aller au bien-être qu’il ressentait. La soirée précédente lui revint précisément en mémoire lorsque les mains de Harry jouèrent avec ses cheveux, et il soupira d’aise. Au moment où il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour observer le fin visage de son amant, le jeune homme passa un doigt sur la longue cicatrice qui lui ornait le torse. Le contact était délicieux.

« D’où vient-elle ? » demanda Harry, fasciné.

« Hem, et bien, c’est une cicatrice de Weselt. En fait, c’est Godric qui me l’a faite. »

« Tu t’es battu en duel avec lui ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il prétendait être plus fort que moi, » répondit Salazar avec un sourire.

Harry sourit à son tour.

« Tu sais, » dit l’homme plus âgé, « que j’adore ce sourire ? »

Le sourire de Harry s’élargit. Salazar passa son pouce sur les lèvres du garçon, avant d’y poser les siennes. Leurs bouches s’ouvrirent et leurs langues se touchèrent, se caressant tout d’abord lentement, puis avec de plus en plus de passion. Salazar passa sa main autour de la taille de Harry, l’embrassant toujours lorsque...

« SALAZAR SLYTHERIN !!! JE VAIS TE TUER DE MES PROPRES MAINS ! »

La voix de Godric résonna dans la pièce comme... et bien comme seule la voix de Godric pouvait le faire !

Harry et Salazar se séparèrent et, en voyant Godric, le Survivant vira au rouge tomate et fixa le sol. Slytherin en revanche, regarda son collègue droit dans les yeux, un sourire insolant affiché sur son beau visage, et entoura Harry de ses bras.

« Allons, Godric, pour quelle raison t’énerves-tu de si bon matin ? »

« POURQUOI JE M’ENERVE ? POURQUOI JE M’ENERVE ?!? MAIS QU’EST-CE QUE **TU** DIRAIS SI TU **ME** TROUVAIS AU LIT AVEC **TON** DESCENDANT ??? »

« Impossible ! Tommy est peut-être un peu idiot mais il a tout de même meilleur goût que ça ! »

Harry n’aurait jamais cru possible pour un être humain d’être aussi rouge que ne le devint Gryffindor à cet instant. Sa colère explosa et il cria sur Salazar pendant dix longues minutes. Lorsqu’il eut fini sa tirade, Harry releva lentement les yeux pour croiser ceux de son amant, toujours rieurs, puis tourna la tête vers Godric pour cette fois-ci trouver un regard assassin.

Voyant la lueur de panique dans les yeux de Harry, Gryffindor se radoucit et lui parla doucement.

« Ne t’inquiète pas Harry je sais bien que ce n’est pas de ta faute. Cet être abject t’a manipulé et le payera. Je sais très bien que tu ne le voulais pas. »

Harry marmonna quelque chose et le sourire de Salazar s’élargit.

« Comment, qu’est-ce que tu dis ? Je n’ai pas entendu, » demanda doucement Godric.

« Je disais qu’il ne m’a forcé à rien du tout, j’en avais aussi envie... » répéta le garçon, les joues plus rouges que jamais, une légère pointe de reproche perçant tout de même dans sa voix. « Je ne suis pas un gamin, je suis responsable de mes actes. »

Gryffindor sembla blessé, puis lui déclara froidement :

« Très bien ! Je crois qu’il est temps d’avoir une discussion tous les deux. Rejoint-moi dans mon bureau... une fois que tu te seras rhabillé bien sûr. » Et il quitta la pièce.

*Bureau de Godric, vingt minutes plus tard*

Harry frappa à la porte.

« Entre ! » répondit froidement Godric.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce et marcha en direction du bureau. Il s’arrêta devant et observa l’adulte qui lui faisait face, assis dans un grand fauteuil de cuir bordeaux.

« Assis ! »

Le garçon obtempéra, se laissant tomber dans une chaise. Il se gratta nerveusement la base du cou et attendit que Godric commence à parler.

« Tu dois savoir » dit-il « que Salazar est un manipulateur. Il peut convaincre les gens qu’il veulent quelque chose alors que ce n’est absolument pas le cas. Réfléchit bien, tu n’as jamais été attiré par les hommes avant ça... »

« Bien sûr que si ! » l’interrompit Harry. « Je ne le montrais pas, c’est tout ! »

« Et Cho ? Ce n’était pas un garçon aux dernières nouvelles ! »

« Chang ? J’avais 15 ans, à cet âge là on ne se connaît pas très bien ! »

« Et depuis quand es-tu attiré par les hommes ? »

« Et bien... l’an dernier je me suis rendu compte que j’éprouvais des choses pour... »

« Pour qui ? » demanda Godric, curieux. Il avait observé le jeune homme toute l’année et n’avait rien remarqué d’inhabituel.

Harry rougit fortement et bégaya un vague « ça n’a pas d’importance, ce n’était qu’un béguin de toute façon. »

Godric soupira. Le garçon était borné !

« Mais tu te rends compte qu’en plus d’être un homme, il est plus âgé que toi, c’est ton professeur et surtout c’est SALAZAR SLYTHERIN !!! Il est de la même famille que Riddle, l’homme qui tente de te tuer depuis ta naissance ! »

« Et alors ? Tante Petunia est bien la sœur de ma mère et pourtant, elles n’ont rien en commun ! Et puis de toute façon je suis majeur et rien dans le règlement de l’école n’interdit une relation élève/professeur tant que l’élève en question est, comme je viens de le dire, majeur ! »

Gryffindor soupira à nouveau. « Très bien ! Alors il ne reste plus qu’à informer le directeur de la situation, puisque le règlement l’exige, puis tu pourras te balader main dans la main en public avec ce... cette chose si ça t’amuse ! »

« Heu, en fait, ce serrait bien si le moins de personnes possible savaient. Ce n’est pas que j’en ai honte mais certains de mes amis n’ont pas l’esprit très ouvert et... »

« Tu penses à Ron ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« D’accord. Tu devrais en parler à, hum, l’ _autre_... »

« Hé !!! Un peu de respect ! »

« Désolé. Bref tu devrais lui en parler, moi je vais voir Dumbledore. »


	5. Chapter 5

*Bureau de Dumbledore, veille de la rentrée*

« Je crois qu’il est inutile de vous rappeler » déclara Dumbledore « que votre relation ne doit en aucun cas influencer votre travail scolaire ni professionnel. »

Harry et Salazar hochèrent la tête.

« Si vous souhaitez, hum, vous _voir_ le soir, souvenez-vous que Mr Potter n’est pas autorisé à se balader seul dans les couloirs du château après le couvre-feu. Il devra être accompagné... ou sûr de ne pas être vu, » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil au garçon qui comprit que le vieil homme faisait référence à la cape d’invisibilité de son père.

« Mr le directeur ? » interrogea Harry. « Est-ce que je pourrai continuer mes cours de Weselt ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça et le jeune homme soupira. Non seulement il tenait à ces cours pour lesquels il s’avérait très doué, mais en plus ils lui feraient une bonne excuse pour voir son amant. Il sourit à cette pensée.

« Albus, je pourrais vous demander une faveur ? Pourriez-vous annoncer aux élèves demain que je suis un Fourchelangue ? Je ne voudrais pas qu’il y ait de mauvaise surprise, et puis pendant mes cours, j’ai l’habitude de l’utiliser pour remettre les élèves à leur place, » déclara Slytherin avec un large sourire.

Le directeur lui sourit à son tour avant de lui proposer une tasse de thé.

 

*Couloir menant aux donjons*

« Que veux-tu faire, ce soir, Harry ? Travailler un peu ta technique de Weselt ? » demanda Salazar, un sourire aux lèvres.

« J’avais plutôt d’autres projets en tête, » répondit le garçon.

Slytherin s’arrêta au milieu du couloir et se tourna vers lui, puis le coinça entre le mur de pierre froid et son corps, juste à côté d’un tableau.

« Et qu’aviez-vous exactement dans votre adorable petite tête, Mr Potter ? » Le sourire sur son visage était provocateur.

Harry ne répondit pas, à la place il captura les lèvres de l’autre homme et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Le baiser se prolongea sans qu’aucun des deux ne remarque que le tableau avait pivoté et que quelqu’un se trouvait à présent à côté d’eux, les fixant avec surprise et étonnement. En reconnaissant le garçon appuyé contre le mur, Severus Snape ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un « Potter !!! » d’effarement.

Les deux amants se séparèrent et le Survivant, en voyant son professeur de potion, rougit violement. Il commença à bégayer un « Professeur Snape ! Heu, je... je... » mais Salazar l’interrompit, passant un bras sur ses épaules.

« Professeur ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Steven Swig, le nouvel enseignant de DCFM. » Et il tendit la main à un Snape effaré qui, après quelques secondes, la serra.

« Je vous demanderais de rester discret sur ceci. Bien sûr le directeur est au courent, mais nous tenons à ce que notre vie privée reste privée, » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

Harry regardait ailleurs. Il n’oserait plus regarder Snape en face. Il avait eu le béguin pour son professeur l’année précédente et cela le gênait horriblement.

Snape, une fois la confusion passée, les quitta dans un tourbillon de robes noires pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore.

Dix minutes plus tard, l’incident était oublié. En effet, dans les appartements de Slytherin, ce dernier s’empressait de retirer ses vêtements à Harry qui faisait de même avec ceux de Salazar. C’était leur dernière nuit de ‘libre’, où ils n’auraient pas à se préoccuper de ramener Harry à la tour de Gryffindor.

*Le lendemain soir, devant l’entrée du château*

Harry attendait sur les marches de pierre l’arrivée des calèches tirées par des thestrals qui devaient transporter les élèves de la gare de Pré-au-Lard jusqu’au collège. Les premières arrivèrent enfin et Harry ne pu retenir un regard de dégoût aux chevaux ailés noirs macabres qui y étaient attelés. Un flot d’élèves de troisième année sortit des calèches, criants, se bousculant, ravis de revoir le vieux château. Une porte s’ouvrit sur sa droite et Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron et Hermione descendirent de leur calèche. Pendant que Ron et Hermione l’étreignaient de toute leurs forces, la Ravenclaw posa son regard éternellement surpris sur lui et lui demanda comment s’étaient passées ses vacances.

« Merveilleusement bien, » lui répondit Harry avec un sourire. La jeune fille était devenue une très bonne amie avec le temps.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où Luna les quitta pour se rendre à la table des Ravenclaws. Ils s’installèrent à la table des Gryffindors et Ron commença à raconter ses vacances au Terrier. Le regard d’Hermione se posa sur la table de professeur et elle se tourna vers Harry.

« Toi qui est là depuis un mois, tu as déjà parlé aux nouveau profs ? »

« Evidement, » répondit le Survivant avec un sourire. « Celui aux cheveux châtain est le remplaçant de McGonnagal, George Gemell. Il reprend non seulement les cours de Métamorphose mais aussi la direction de notre Maison. C’est quelqu'un de bien, même s’il est un peu bourru. »

« Et le prof de DCFM ? » demanda Ron. « On a jamais eu quelqu’un de normal... »

« Steven Swig, » répondit Harry, « est quelqu’un de très sympathique. Il a beaucoup d’humour mais il est aussi très fort. Il sera un très bon prof. Il m’a donné des cours de Weselt pendant les vacances... »

« Il t’a donné des cours de Weselt ? » s’exclama Hermione, impressionnée.

Harry acquiesça et continua. « Pour ce qui est de sa petite particularité, puisqu’il ne faut par faire défaut à la tradition, Dumbledore va l’annoncer pendant son discours mais autant vous le dire tout de suite, c’est un Fourchelangue. »

Ses amis le fixèrent avec incrédulité mais ne dirent rien. Pendant qu’il parlait, les première année avaient étés répartis et le directeur commença son discours.

*Un peu plus tard, tour de Gryffindor*

Harry était sur le point d’aller se coucher. Cependant, il n’avait pas, mais alors mais pas du tout sommeil. Il avait une furieuse envie de prendre sa cape d’invisibilité et de se faufiler jusqu’aux appartements de son amant. Il entendit Ron se retourner dans le lit voisin. Il devait attendre d’être sûr que tous dormaient avant de pouvoir tenter de s’esquiver. Tendant l’oreille, il remarqua que si Neville dormait déjà (les ronflements provenant de son lit ne laissaient aucun doute là-dessus), Dean et Seamus discutaient à voix basse. Les connaissant, Harry savait qu’ils en auraient pour des heures. Et il avait cours le lendemain, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir trop tard de la tour, il voulait tout de même pouvoir dormir plus de deux heures avant ses premiers cours.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tranquillement installés à la table de Gryffindor, prenant leur petit déjeuner, lorsque...

« OH, NON MONSIEUR, CE NE SERA PAS VOTRE MAISON QUI REMPORTERA LA COUPE ! »

« PARCE QUE TU T’IMAGINES QUE **TES** SLYTHERINS VONT BATTRE **MES** GRYFFINDORS, PEUT-ETRE ? »

« MAIS PARFAITEMENT ! LE JOUR OU TU ADMETTRAS QUE J’AI TOUJOURS RAISON... »

Tout les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle fixaient leurs deux nouveaux professeurs s’engueuler comme du poisson pourris. Tous ? Non, Harry, lui, continuait à manger son bol de céréales comme si de rien n’était.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? » demanda Ron, et Harry hocha distraitement la tête.

« ...ET JE TE PREVIENS, TU N’AS PAS INTERET A FAIRE DU FAVORITISME !!! »

« MOI ? FAIRE DU FAVORITISME ? JE N’AI PAS BESOIN DE CA POUR SAVOIR QUE TES CHERS GRYFFINDORKS* N’ONT AUCUNE CHANCE ! »

« TU DEVRAIS REFLECHIR, AVANT D’INSULTER TOUT LES GRYFFINDORS !!! »

« IL Y A DES EXEPTIONS PARTOUT !!! »

« CA NE CHANGE RIEN AU FAIT QUE LES SLYTHERINS NE GAGNERONS PAS ! »

« On parie ? » Demanda calmement (mais comment faisait-il pour se calmer aussi vite ?) le professeur de DCFM.

« D’accord, mais parier quoi ? »

« Si Slytherin gagne, tu seras à mes ordres pendant un mois, » répondit Salazar avec un sourire mauvais.

« Et si Grffindor gagne... »

« Ce qui n’arrivera jamais ! »

« C’est TOI qui sera à MES ordres pendant un mois, » continua Godric sans pendre en compte la remarque de son rival.

Harry se prit simplement la tête dans les mains en murmurant un « absolument désespérants » alors que Hermione se dirigeait prudemment vers son nouveau directeur de Maison pour lui demander leurs emplois du temps.

*Salle de Métamorphose*

Les Gryffindors de septième année entrèrent prudemment dans la salle. Harry traîna Ron et Hermione vers les places de devant. Godric les attendait déjà, assis bien droit derrière son bureau. Lorsque tous ses élèves furent installés, il prit la parole.

« Bonjours ! Je suis le professeur Gemell et, comme vous le savez, je reprends non seulement la place de professeur de Métamorphose mais aussi celui de dirigeant de cette Maison. » Il sourit. « S’il y a le moindre problème, que ce soit avec un autre élève ou même un professeur, » il fixa Harry « n’hésitez pas à venir m’en parler. Par contre, j’attends de vous un respect du règlement exemplaire. Je ne souhaite pas devoir retirer des points à ma Maison, » plusieurs élèves sourirent, se rappelant le pari, « cependant je n’hésiterai pas à le faire. » Les sourires s’effacèrent quelque peu.  
Le cours se déroula sans aucun problème si ce n’est l’exercice demandé (métamorphoser un bureau en cochon), qui s’avéra extrêmement compliqué.

C’est avec très peu d’enthousiasme (et un peu beaucoup de gêne du côté de Harry) qu’ils se rendirent à leur cours suivant : deux heures de Potions avec les Slytherins.

En arrivant devant les cachots qui servaient de salle de cours à Snape, Harry constata que les Slytherins étaient là. Malfoy était sur le point de lancer une insulte lorsque la porte de la ‘salle de classe’ s’ouvrit et que la voix de Snape leur ordonna d’entrer. Harry se précipita à sa place habituelle tout au fond de la classe. Il se rappelait très bien du moment où Snape, deux jours plus tôt, l’avait surpris avec Salazar. Merlin, pourquoi y repensait-il ? Il devait sûrement être en train de rougir bêtement. Le Survivant se concentra sur la potion que leur demandait de faire Snape. Celui-ci devait d’ailleurs avoir remarqué qu’il n’avait pas écouté ses explications, car il s’adressa à lui avec un rictus.

« Mr Potter ! J’ignore si _certains_ de vos professeurs vous laissent rêvasser en cours, mais ce n’est pas mon cas ! »

Les joues de Harry rosirent légèrement à l’insinuation, mais il ignora la remarque et commença à hâcher ses limaces consciencieusement.

Le cours fut une véritable torture. Snape passa son temps à faire des allusions, plus ou moins directes, à sa relation avec Salazar. Fort heureusement, personne ne sembla comprendre, ils ne faisaient même plus attention au contenu des remarques que Snape faisait à Potter, au bout de sept ans c’était devenu une sorte de routine. Harry soupira de soulagement en quittant les donjons pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, où il déjeuna tout en se demandant ce qu’il avait bien pu trouver à Snape l’an passé, en dehors de sa classe, son charisme, de sa voix... Hum, bref !

« Je me demande ce qu’on va faire en DCFM, cet après-midi, » déclara Hermione, pensive.

« Je sais pas, mais si tu tiens à le savoir, on devrait peut-être se bouger ! Le cours commence dans un quart d’heure ! » répondit Harry.

Les trois amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la classe de DCFM.

« Tout de même, vous ne le trouvez pas un peu louche, ce Swig ? » demanda Hermione. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry, et réfléchit un peu. Après sa ‘discussion’ de ce matin avec le professeur Gemell, on devine que c’est un ancien Slytherin, ce qui n’est déjà pas très bon signe. »

Harry eu un sourire amusé aux mots ‘ _ancien_ Slytherin’, ce qui déconcerta Hermione quelques instants. Elle se repris et continua.

« En plus de cela, c’est un Fourchelangue ! Oh, je sais bien que tu l’es aussi Harry, mais pour toi c’est différent, c’est Voldemort qui t’a passé ce don quand il a tenté de te tuer. Mais en dehors de toi, il n’y a presque que des mages noirs qui ont eu ce don. »

« Tu crois sérieusement que s’il était un mage noir il aurait dit à tout le monde qu’il était Fourchelangue ? » demanda Harry. « Et de toute façon, s’il avait voulu me tuer, je ne serais déjà plus là. J’ai été seul avec lui très souvent pendant l’été. »

« Pour tes cours de Weselt ? » demanda Ron, et Harry acquiesça avec nonchalance.

Ils arrivèrent devant la classe dont la porte était ouverte et entrèrent. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de constater que, cette année, ils auraient un cours de DCFM en commun avec les Slytherins.

Ceux-ci s’étaient installés sur la droite de la salle, les quelques Gryffindors déjà présents étaient au fond de la salle, sur la gauche. Harry traîna Ron et Hermione aux places de devant, même si cela signifiait être près de Malfoy.

Salazar était dans son fauteuil professoral, se balançant légèrement, les pieds posés sur le bureau. 

Lorsque tous les élèves furent installés, il ferma la porte d’un coup de baguette et se redressa légèrement.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je ne vais pas vous sortir le blabla habituel des nouveaux professeurs sur leur vie, je sais parfaitement que cela ne vous intéresse pas vraiment. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre à vous défendre contre les Forces du Mal. Par là, j’entend les diverses sortilèges utilisés par Voldemort et ses Death-Eaters, mais aussi les créatures qui se sont ralliées à lui, comme les Dementors. Quelqu’un peut-il me dire comment on combat un Dementor ? »

Deux mains se levèrent, celle d’Hermione et celle de Harry. Le professeur donna la parole à ce dernier.

« La seule chose qui puisse repousser un Dementor est un Patronus. Le Patronus représente l’espoir et le bonheur du sorcier qui l’invoque, il prend donc une forme différente pour chaque personne. Pour invoquer un Patronus, il faut utiliser la formule ‘Expecto patronum’ en pensant à un souvenir heureux. »

« Excellent, je n’aurais pas fait mieux ! Cinq points pour Gryffin’. » déclara Salazar.  
« Fier de toi, le Balafré ? » souffla Malfoy, malheureusement pas assez bas pour que Salazar ne l’entende pas.

« Mr Malfoy ! Je n’admettrai pas ce genre de remarque dans mes cours, que vous soyez un Slytherin ou non ! » Il fixa Malfoy droit dans les yeux et commença à parler en Fourchelangue. « Espèce de petit présomptueux, si tu était un Gryffin’, tu aurais déjà une semaine de retenue ! Enfin, j’espère que ça te suffira comme leçon. Pendant que j’y pense, Harry, tu sais que tu es craquant en uniforme ? Ton cours de Weselt n’est pas avant la fin de la semaine, mais tu pourrais me rejoindre ce soir, vers 22h30 ? »

Harry acquiesça imperceptiblement et Salazar repris, parlant de façon normale cette fois-ci.

« Bien ! Maintenant si vous vouliez bien faire une petite démonstration... »

Malfoy reprit un peu de contenance et se leva et brandit sa baguette, criant de toutes ses forces :

« Expecto patronum ! »

Un mince filet argenté sortit de sa baguette et vacilla devant lui quelques secondes avant de disparaître.

« Très bien ! Dix points à Slytherin ! Pour un premier essai c’est très concluant ! Maintenant, je vais vous montrer à quoi doit ressembler un Patronus réussit. » Et il brandit à son tour Sa baguette, ses yeux se posant sur Harry lorsqu’il prononça la formule. Un grand serpent argenté apparu alors, mais pas aussi grand peut l’être un serpent de cette espèce, puisqu’il s’agissait d’un Basilic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gryffindorks : dork = idiot


	7. Chapter 7

Le mois de septembre touchait à sa fin. Harry et Salazar continuaient à s’entraîner au Weselt et surtout à se voire au nez et à la barbe de tous en dehors de Godric et de Snape. Celui-ci continuait ses allusions durant les cours, mais Harry se contentait à présent de lui sourire (Salazar déteignait sur lui), ce qui énervait encore plus le professeur de potion.

C’était le vendredi soir, et Harry révisait les dernières techniques de Weselt qu’il avait apprises sous l’œil critique de Salazar. Il avait fait des progrès époustouflants en seulement un mois, depuis la rentrée. Slytherin lui corrigea une fois sa position, ainsi que la prononciation de deux ou trois sortilèges puis lui proposa de tester tout ça avec un petit combat.

Durant le combat, Harry se débrouilla pour réduire en lambeaux la chemise de son professeur. Celui-ci le félicita pour sa technique, puis, d’un mouvement, coupa à la fois la chemise et le pantalon du jeune homme avant de dire avec un sourire :

« Il te manque encore un petit peu de pratique ! »

« De la pratique ? Je ne demande que ça ! » dit Harry, s’approchant de son amant et l’embrassant farouchement. Trois minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la chambre de Salazar.

*Tour de Griffindor, le lendemain matin*

Hermione était inquiète. D’après Ron, Harry n’était pas rentré de son cours de Weselt de la veille. Soit, on était samedi, mais il était déjà onze heures et elle se demandait où il pouvait être. Elle quitta donc la salle commune et se dirigea vers les appartements du professeur Swig (Harry lui avait expliqué que c’était là qu’il faisait ces cours) pour lui demander à quelle heure Harry était parti la veille. Pendant qu’elle marchait, une idée lui vint en tête. Et si Harry s’était blessé ? Le Weselt était dangereux, et on ne pouvait pas toujours très bien guérir certaines blessures dues à ce ‘sport’. Encore plus inquiète, elle courut jusqu’aux appartements du professeur de DCFM.

Elle frappa à la porte de toutes ses forces, son inquiétude n’allant que s’amplifient entre le moment où elle arrêta de tambouriner contre la porte et celui où cette dernière s’ouvrit. Son professeur se tenait devant elle, vêtu d’un simple pantalon noir. Son torse pâle et laiteux était souligné par le noir de ses cheveux, qui étaient d’ailleurs humides, signe qu’il avait dû prendre une douche peu de temps auparavant. Hermione en resta bouche bée. Swig lui sourit et elle se sentit fondre.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut l’honneur de votre visite, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione tenta de se reprendre. Elle s’apprêtait à lui demander s’il savait où se trouvait Harry lorsqu’un jeune homme, de son âge, entra dans la pièce, ne portant qu’une serviette vert sombre autour de ses hanches. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour le reconnaître.

« HARRY !!! »

Celui-ci lança un regard désespéré à Swig qui fit entrer la Gryffindor et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Je crois qu’on va avoir une longue discussion, vous devriez vous asseoir, Miss Granger. Harry, si tu pouvais aller enfiler un pantalon... c’est pas que ça me déplaise, » il lui sourit, « mais je pense que ton amie se sentirait probablement moins mal à l’aise. »

Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil alors que son meilleur ami, avec un sourire, disparut par une porte. Son professeur la regarda un instant avant de lui proposer un verre d’eau qu’elle accepta avec gratitude. Lorsque Harry revint, il était vêtu d’un jean et d’une chemise blanche qu’il n’avait pas pris la peine de boutonner. Il s’assit sur le même canapé que son professeur, en face de la préfête-en-chef, puis pris la parole :

« Hum, et bien comme tu as dû le deviner, et bien S... Steven et moi, heu, sommes ensemble. »

« Je vois ça. Et... depuis combien de temps ? »

Harry parut un peu embarrassé avant de lui répondre. « Depuis un... un mois et demi. »

« QUOI ??? TU NOUS CACHES CA DEPUIS LA RENTREE ?!? »

Harry baissa la tête, honteux, mais Swig posa sa main sur le bras du garçon. Hermione se calma quelque peu.

« Hermione, je... je suis désolé, j’aurais dû te le dire, je sais bien que tu peux comprendre... »

« C’est bon Harry, je comprends que tu aies eu besoin de temps pour le dire. C’est vrai que ce n’est pas une relation évidente. Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas choquée. Enfin, pour être honnête si, un peu, mais plus par le fait que ce soit notre professeur que par le fait que ce soit un homme. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et Hermione se tourna vers Swig.

« Excusez-moi professeur, mais est-ce que je pourrais dire deux mots à Harry en privé ? »

L’enseignant lui sourit, se leva et les laissa seuls.

« Harry, je voudrais que tu fasses très attention, je n’ai trouvé aucun Steven Swig dans les archives de l’école. Depuis environ cent ans, il n’y a eu aucun Swig à Hogwarts. De plus, c’est un Fourchelangue. Et si c’était un Death-Eater ? »

Harry eut un vague sourire. « Il n’a pas la Marque des Ténèbres, tu sais... »

« Il pourrait ne pas l’avoir reçue, ou bien il y a un moyen de la cacher... Réfléchit, ta cicatrice ne peut plus t’avertir en cas de danger ! »

En effet, suite aux problèmes que Harry avait eu en cinquième année et à l’inefficacité des leçons d’Occlumency, ils avaient cherché un autre moyen de bloquer le lien entre Voldemort et lui. C’était Snape, au milieu de sa sixième année, qui avait trouvé une potion capable d’accomplir cette tâche.

« Ecoute-moi bien Hermione ! Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais en m’engageant dans cette relation. J’en sais plus que toi, mais il y a des choses que j’ai promis de ne pas dire. Je suis désolé. Quoi qu’il en soit, je ne veux pas que tu t’inquiètes pour moi. Je peux te demander une faveur ? « 

« Que je n’en parle pas à Ron ? Ne t’inquiète pas, je serai muette comme une tombe ! »


	8. Chapter 8

« _Mon petit Kaï,_

_me pardonneras-tu un jour de t’avoir abandonné ? Je commets un acte égoïste, je le sais. Mais je veux me venger de ce crétin de Gryffindor, lui faire payer ! J’ai fait quelque chose de très risqué, j’ai tenté un voyage dans le temps. Si tout s’est bien passé, je vais voyager de mille ans dans le futur, et je retournerai à Hogwarts._

_Il faut que je te parle de plusieurs choses, comme doit le faire un père. Tu dois préserver notre lignée, le sang de Slytherin doit rester pur._

_Je dois te parler de Hogwarts également. J’y ai créé une salle secrète, la ‘Chambre des Secrets’, que seul un de mes héritiers peut ouvrir ! L’entrée de la Chambre est bien cachée, mais un mot de Fourchelangue peut l’ouvrir. Elle abrite un Basilic, j’ai toujours aimé ces bestioles._

_Kaï, mon fils, je te demande encore de transmettre cette lettre à tes descendants, qu’ils sachent que le sang de Salazar Slytherin coule dans leurs veines, et qu’ils s’en montrent dignes !_

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Ton père, Salazar Slytherin_ »

Voldemort relisait une fois de plus le bout de parchemin qui avait déjà mille ans. Il avait fait faire des tests pour savoir précisément de quand datait la lettre, et donc quand le grand Salazar Slytherin allait apparaître. Ce serait cette année. Depuis son adolescence, il préparait le monde pour Slytherin. Il exécutait moldus et Sang-de-Bourbe pour préserver la pureté du sang de Slytherin, pureté qui avait été entachée par sa mère lorsqu’elle s’était unie à un moldu, pureté qu’il n’avait pas. C’était pour racheter cette faute de sa mère qu’il avait entrepri tout ça. Il avait failli échouer quand, effrayé par une stupide prophétie, il avait tenté de tuer le jeune Potter. Mais il était de retour et près à envahir Hogwarts pour l’offrir sur un plateau d’argent à celui qu’il considérait comme son maître.

Son nouvel espion à Hogwarts l’avait informé de l’arrivée de deux nouveaux professeurs dont personne ne savait rien. L’un d’eux avait repris le poste de directeur de la Maison de Gryffindor, et, de son caractère, on pouvait déduire qu’il n’était pas Slytherin. Mais l’autre collait parfaitement au profil.

Donc Salazar Slytherin était déjà à Hogwarts et avait su tromper la vigilance de ce vieux Dumbledore ! C’était parfait ! Il pouvait mettre la touche finale à son plan pour envahir l’école.


	9. Chapter 9

*Appartement de Salazar, 31 octobre*

Harry se serra plus contre le corps chaud de Salazar. D’une main, il jouait avec une mèche des longs cheveux de son amant. Celui-ci passa sa main le long du dos du jeune homme, le faisant frissonner. Harry soupira de bien-être, respirant l’odeur musquée de Slytherin.

« Harry ? »

« Hum ? »

« Il se fait tard, tu devrais te lever, chaton.» 

Harry soupira à nouveau, posa un léger baiser sur les douces lèvres de Salazar et se leva à contrecœur. Il chercha ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, s’habilla et, après un plus long baiser au professeur, quitta la pièce.

Il se rendit à la salle commune où il ne trouva personne. Un coup d’œil à sa montre l’informa qu’il était midi, aussi repartit-il en direction de la Grande Salle. En entrant, il remarqua immédiatement les immenses citrouilles évidées, les chauves-souris et les couleurs orange et noir qui décoraient la pièce. C’était Halloween. Il s’assit à la table des Gryffindor sous l’œil répréhensif d’Hermione et de Godric. Ron lui, le regarda de façon amusée et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille :

« Alors, qui est-elle ? »

« Qui est qui ? »

« Aller Harry, tu peux bien me le dire, je suis ton meilleur ami ! Qui est la fille avec laquelle tu passes plus de nuit qu’au dortoir ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais un sourire passa sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il se remémora sa soirée.

*La veille, appartements de Salazar, 22h30*

Ils venaient de terminer leur entraînement de Weselt et rangeaient leurs épées dans une armoire. Une fois le meuble refermé, Salazar saisit la main de Harry et le conduisit à sa chambre. Là, il déposa un baiser dans le creux de la main du garçon avant de la lâcher. Il se rapprocha et murmura à l’oreille de son élève :

« Déshabille-toi ! »

Le garçon rit doucement, puis enleva lentement ses vêtements sous l’œil appréciateur de Slytherin. Il fut très vite nu, ne pouvant et ne voulant pas cacher son désir. Salazar s’approcha alors de lui, le frôlant sans jamais le toucher. Lorsque ses lèvres ne furent plus qu’à deux centimètres de l’oreille de Harry, il chuchota :

« T’es bien plus beau comme ça, » puis embrassa le lobe avant de le mordiller, faisant gémir Harry. Les mains du jeune homme retirèrent la robe de Salazar alors que celui-ci lui embrassait le cou. Il enleva ensuite sa chemise et fit tomber son pantalon que l’homme envoya au loin d’un coup de pied tout en continuant d’embrasser le cou de Harry. Celui-ci dirigea sa main vers l’érection de son amant et commença à le toucher. Salazar gémit à son tour. Harry passait ses doigts sur l’organe dur avec des mouvements lents et doux. Après quelques minutes, il se baissa, remplaçant ses doigts par sa langue. Salazar gémissait à n’en plus pouvoir et ce son excitait terriblement Harry. Il remonta finalement embrasser son amant puis recula vers le lit, l’entraînant avec lui. Il s’allongea sur le dos, ses yeux remplis de désir fixés droit dans ceux du professeur qui s’allongea sur lui pour l’embrasser. 

Salazar fit glisser un doigt à l’intérieur du garçon qui se cambra de plaisir. Rapidement, il ajouta un autre doigt, puis encore un autre. Le mouvement était délicieux. Mais le jeune homme voulait plus. Salazar le savait bien aussi retira-t-il ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe durci par l’envie. Harry gémit et agrippa les épaules de son amant. Celui-ci commença un mouvement de vas et viens que le jeune homme accentuait en bougeant son bassin d’avant en arrière. Il sentit alors les mains de l’homme se resserrer sur sa propre érection et commencer de rapides mouvements. 

« Plus vite ! » supplia-t-il, contractant ses muscles autour du pénis de son amant. 

Salazar augmenta le rythme. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées.

« Plus vite ! » intima encore Harry, et Salazar accéléra encore.

« Plus... OH OUI !!! » S’écria le jeune homme, en se déversant sur les mains de son amant qui jouit à son tour, éjaculant à l’intérieur du garçon avec un cri d’extase.

*Grande Salle, le 31 vers midi*

Voyant qu’il n’aurait pas de réponse, Ron changea de sujet et proposa qu’ils aillent faire une promenade après le repas, ce qui fut accepté par Harry et Hermione. Lavender et Parvati, qui se trouvaient non loin de là, leur demandèrent si elles pouvaient les accompagner.

*Plus tard, dans le parc*

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender et Parvati s’installèrent sous un arbre au bord du lac. Ce samedi après-midi était ensoleillé, fait rare en Angleterre. Hermione sortit son devoir de Métamorphose et commença une relecture.

« Harry ? » demanda Lavender. « Parvati et moi, on se demandait... puisque tu passes du temps avec Swig pour tes cours... est-ce que tu pourrais,... discrètement, hein ? Est-ce que tu pourrais te renseigner pour savoir s’il a une petite amie ? »

Hermione roula des yeux, Ron regardait les deux jeunes filles l’air de ne pas comprendre et Harry, lui, se contenta de sourire. 

« Je peux vous demander en quoi ça vous regarde ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« Et bien... » Parvati rougit, « Tu ne peux pas nier qu’il est beau. »

« Plus que beau ! » s’exclama Lavender. « Il est magnifique ! »

« Il a du charme... »

« Une belle voix... »

« Il est mystérieux... »

« Et terriblement sexy ! »

Harry éclata de rire et Hermione eut un sourire rêveur. Elle se rappelait l’avoir vu torse nu et ses joues rosirent légèrement.

« Bref, » continua Lavender, « on voudrait savoir si on a une petite chance avec lui. »

Avec un sourire, Harry répondit simplement :

« Désolé les filles, mais il est déjà pris. »

Elles prirent toutes deux un air boudeur.

À ce moment-là, Dean et Seamus arrivèrent en courant, morts de rire. Ils se laissèrent tomber près du petit groupe, toujours hilares. Lorsqu’ils furent calmés, Seamus prit la parole.

« On vient de tomber sur Malfoy et Zambini ! Ils étaient... occupés. »

« On les dérangeait, visiblement ! »

« Ils étaient dans un passage secret. Ils ne pensaient pas être surpris par quelqu’un ! »

« Tu veux dire, » demanda Lavender, « qu’ils sont gays ? »

Dean acquiesça et Parvati et Lavender gloussèrent. Hermione fit la moue.

« Malfoy est un idiot, mais il est beau, » dit-elle. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les mecs mignons soient ou déjà pris ou gays ?? »

Harry regarda son amie d’un air amusé. Ron lui, n’était pas amusé du tout. Il avait l’air dégoûté.

« C’est répugnant ! Comment deux garçons peuvent-ils... berk ! J’aurais préféré ne pas le savoir ! Dans un passage secret ? Je n’oserai plus jamais prendre un passage secret ! »

Le rouquin ne remarqua pas l’air blessé et triste de son meilleur ami.

*Le soir, pendant le banquet d’Halloween*

Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, savourant le délicieux repas. Ils parlaient tous joyeusement lorsque la porte s’ouvrit avec un grand fracas. Une centaine de Death-Eaters pénétrèrent dans la pièce, baguette en main. Ils se répandirent dans toute la salle, prenant des élèves pour cibles afin que les professeurs ne tentent rien. 

Puis, IL entra. Lord Voldemort pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Il passa devant le directeur sans même le regarder (Dumbledore eut alors l’air vexé), et se plaça face au professeur de DCFM. A la surprise de tous, il mit un genou à terre et parla de façon à ce que tous l’entendent.

« Mes hommages, Salazar Slytherin. Je te livre Hogwarts sur un plateau d’argent. »

Alors que tous fixaient Salazar et Voldemort, Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu savais ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« QUOI ???? » Hermione bondit de sa chaise et sa voix résonna dans toute la Grande Salle. « TU SAVAIS QUE TU COUCHAIS AVEC SALAZAR SLYTHERIN ?!? »

D’un coup, l’attention de tout le monde passa sur Harry. Des centaines de paires d’yeux ronds (dont une paire rouge) le fixaient. Puis, Voldemort se retourna vers Salazar et reprit la parole.

« Je reconnais bien là votre ruse. Mettre le garçon dans votre lit pour obtenir sa confiance... »

« Silence ! » siffla Slytherin.

Voldemort se tu. Salazar reprit, d’une voix froide et puissante qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

« Tommy, fait dégager tes choristes ! »

Voldemort fit signe à ses hommes de se retirer.

« Imbécile ! » cracha Salazar. « Triple idiot ! Pour quelle raison as-tu agis comme ça ? Pourquoi avoir commis tous ces meurtres, hein ? Je peux savoir ce qui t’a pris ??? » 

Voldemort avait l’air d’un enfant qui se faisait gronder. Il tenta de bafouiller une excuse à propos de la pureté du sang, mais Salazar continua.

« La pureté du sang ! Mais c’était un principe il y a mille ans ! Il faut vivre avec son temps ! À cette époque, on croyait que la terre était plate ! »

« Mais Seigneurs, ce sont vos principes ! »

« C’étaient ! Les gens changent, Tom, et les mentalités changent ! Ta mère l’avait compris, elle ! Elle n’a pas tenté de tuer tous les moldus et les enfants de moldus, elle ! »

« Ma mère était faible ! Elle a souillé la pureté de votre sang ! Et puis si ce n’est pas pour m’aider, pourquoi avoir mis Potter dans votre lit ? »

« Parce que je l’aime, abruti ! Oh, et puis j’en ai marre de te voir ! Tire-toi, Tommy, avant que je ne change d’avis et te tue de mes mains ! »

Voldemort se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Lorsqu’il passa la porte, il déclara :

« Je te tuerai Potter ! Pour ça et pour tout le reste ! »

Une fois qu’il eut disparu, Salazar se leva et quitta la pièce. Godric le suivit rapidement. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors à nouveau vers Harry. Il fut peiné de voir le dégoût sur le visage de Ron. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

« Je vois qu’on peut compter sur ta parole ! » Dit-il froidement avant de quitter la salle à son tour.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry se précipita vers les appartements de son amant. Il fut étonné de ne pas entendre de hurlements provenant des lieux, puis se rappela que l’endroit était insonorisé. Il se rapprocha de la porte et l’ouvrit.

« JE TE L’AVAIS BIEN DIT, DE REGLER CETTE HISTOIRE AVEC RIDDLE AVANT QUE QUOI QUE CE SOIT N’ARRIVE !!! MAIS COMME D’HABITUDE, TU NE M’AS PAS ECOUTE ! ET MAINTENANT, TOUT LE MONDE SAIT QUI TU ES ! ET COMME SI CA NE SUFFISAIT PAS, IL FAUT QUE TOUT LE MONDE DECOUVRE TA LIAISON AVEC HARRY ! TU ENTRAINES CET ENFANT DANS TA CHUTE ! »

« JE N’Y SUIS POUR RIEN SI GRANGER A CRIE DANS LA GRANDE SALLE QUE HARRY ET MOI ETIONS ENSEMBLE ! ET IL N’EST PLUS UN ENFANT ! »

Décidant d’arrêter cet « échange de courtoisie » avant que les deux hommes n’en viennent aux mains, Harry tenta de prendre la parole.

« S’il vous plait... »

« SI, C’EST ENCORE UN ENFANT ! COMMENT PEUX-TU T’INTERESSER A UN GAMIN INNEXPERIMENTE TEL QUE LUI ??? »

Apparemment, Harry n’avait pas été remarqué. Pire que ça, Godric venait de le traiter de « gamin inexpérimenté » !

« NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU M’EN VEUX ENCORE POUR **ÇA** !!! QU’EST-CE QUE TU PEUX ETRE RENCUNIER !!! »

« Hé ! »

« MOI ? RENCUNIER ?? C’EST QUI LE CRETIN QUI A DECIDE DE FAIRE UN VOYAGE TEMPOREL JUSTE PARCE QU’IL A ETE VIRE ??? »

« Hé ho !! »

« CRETIN ?? TU OSES ME TRAITER DE CRETIN ??? TOI QUI... » 

« STOOOOOOP !! »

Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là, lorsqu’il cria, que les deux hommes réalisèrent que Harry se trouvait dans la pièce. Ils eurent un air contrit, tout en se demandant ce qu’il avait entendu de leur conversation. Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé, las, où il fut vite rejoint par Salazar. Godric les regarda et décida de les laisser seuls.

Harry se blottit dans les bras de l’homme et soupira. Après quelques temps, il se décida à poser la question qui le taraudait depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

« C’était vrai ce que tu as dis, tout à l’heure ? »

« Quoi, que Godric est un crétin ? »

« Non... dans la Grande Salle... tu as dit que tu m’aimais. »

Harry n’osa pas relever les yeux. Il se sentit rougir légèrement. Puis, une main ferme se posa sur son menton et lui fit relever la tête. Salazar l’embrassa.

« Tu ne le sais donc pas ? Que je t’aime plus que tout au monde ? »

« C’est... c’est la première fois que... que quelqu’un me dit ça... » Harry embrassa à son tour Salazar. « Moi aussi je t’aime. »

 

Le lendemain, l’identité de Salazar ainsi que sa liaison avec Harry faisait la une des journaux. Les deux concernés ne quittèrent pas les appartements de Slytherin jusqu’à l’arrivée d’un hibou dans l’après-midi, portant une lettre pour Harry disant :

« _Cher Harry,_

_J’ai lu le journal, comme tout le monde. Je pense qu’il faut qu’on parle. J’arrive ce soir à Hogwarts. J’espère que tu vas bien,_

_Remus_ »

 

*Entrée de la Grande Salle, 19h30*

« J’veux pas y aller, j’veux pas y aller, j’veux pas y aller, j’veux pas y aller, j’veux pas y aller, j’veux pas y aller, s’il te plait, ne m’oblige pas à y aller, Zaz’, s’il te plait !!! »

Harry était en train de supplier son amant de le laisser repartir, mais celui-ci, d’une poigne ferme, le poussa dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et le silence se fit instantanément. Comme si de rien n’était, Salazar se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et s’installa à sa place habituelle. Après une seconde d’hésitation, Harry se dirigea vers la table de Gryffindor. Il s’assit à la dernière place de libre, à côté d’Hermione, qui se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille :

« Je suis désolée Harry, tu n’as pas idée à quel point je m’en veux ! »

Harry ne répondit pas et commença à manger. Les conversations reprirent lentement au bout de quelques minutes.

Vers vingt heures, la porte de la Grande Salle s’ouvrit à nouveau et Remus Lupin fit son entrée. Il s’approcha de la table des professeurs et adressa quelques mots à Dumbledore, puis à Salazar. Ce dernier se leva, fit signe à Harry, qui avait depuis un bon moment terminé son repas, de l’imiter et tous trois, Remus, Slytherin et le Survivant, quittèrent la Grande Salle et gagnèrent les appartements de l’homme aux cheveux noirs.

Là, ils s’installèrent, sur le canapé pour les deux amants, dans un fauteuil pour le loup-garou.

« Que ressentez-vous pour Harry ? » Demanda celui-ci de but en blanc au fondateur. « Et n’essayez pas de me mentir, je sens ce genre de choses ! »

« Je l’aime. »

« Et Harry, que ressens-tu ? »

« Je l’aime. »

« Mr Slytherin, que pensez-vous des actions de Voldemort ? »

« Que Tommy est totalement à la masse... et qu’il est dangereux. »

« Harry, pourquoi ne m’en as-tu parlé dans aucune de tes lettres ? »

« J’avais peur de ta réaction... excuse-moi... »

« Et quelle réaction croyais-tu que j’aurai en apprenant que tu étais avec un homme ? »

« Je ne sais pas... mais c’était pas ça le problème... »

« Alors quel était-il ? »

Harry fixa Remus avec des yeux ronds. Ça paraissait pourtant évident !

« Et bien... » finit-il par répondre, « c’est Salazar Slytherin... »

Remus eu l’air pensif.

« Effectivement, ça m’aurait fait un choc, mais moins que de l’apprendre en lisant le Daily Prophet ! »

« Je suis désolé, Remus... »

« Ce n’est pas grave. Il t’aime, tu l’aimes, c’est là le principal pour moi ! »

Il conclut là son interrogatoire et se leva, ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon, serra la main de l’homme et leur souhaita bonne chance pour la suite. Avant de quitter la pièce, il dit encore :

« Je reste pour quelques jours, si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu’un, Harry... je serai dans mes anciens appartements ! »

Et il sortit. Harry se tourna vers celui qu’il aimait et lui sourit.

« Finalement, ce n’était pas si terrible que ça ! »


	11. Chapter 11

Pour la quatorzième fois de la journée, Harry se retint de frapper les élèves qui chuchotaient et ricanaient sur son passage. Il était pourtant à peine dix heures. Soupirant, il continua son chemin vers la classe de Métamorphose comme si de rien n’était. Il avait l’habitude des murmures et des rumeurs, ce genre de choses le suivaient depuis sa première année... sauf que d’habitude il avait ses meilleurs amis à ses côtés.

Ron refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole. Harry avait bien essayé de lui parler, mais celui-ci l’avait ignoré en beauté. Hermione, elle, n’avait cessé de s’excuser, mais il lui en voulait trop de l’avoir trahi pour le moment pour la pardonner. Dean et Seamus avaient toujours ce sourire amusé quand ils le voyaient et Parvati et Lavender passaient leur temps à glousser, aussi Harry se retrouvait-il à côté de Neville à chaque cours.

Oh, il n’avait rien contre le garçon, c’était même un très bon ami, mais Harry était obligé de reconnaître que comme partenaire pour les cours, il était catastrophique.

Le Survivant se laissa tomber sur une chaise une fois arrivé dans la salle de classe, et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il en avait assez d’être le centre de l’attention générale, Il devait absolument trouver une sorte de « diversion ». Mais quoi ? Quel évènement pourrait faire, même temporairement, oublier aux jeunes sorciers bourrés d’hormones une aventure élève/professeur entre le Golden Boy et Salazar Slytherin ??

Il répondit distraitement à la question de Godric sur les animagi (il savait tout à leur sujet, cela faisait un moment qu’il songeait à devenir, comme son père et son parrain, un sorcier capable de se transformer en animal, le problème étant qu’il n’avait personne pour le lui enseigner).

« Professeur, comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez si bien Salazar Slytherin ? » demanda soudain la voix d’Hermione.

Harry soupira bruyamment et jeta un regard plus qu’agacé à la jeune fille. Ne pouvait-elle donc jamais se taire ?? Godric la regarda droit dans les yeux d’un air sévère, mais répondit tout de même à sa question.

« Si je connais si bien Salazar, c’est pour la bonne raison que je viens de passer mille petites années coincé avec cet idiot (« Hé !! » fit Harry) entre deux dimensions temporelles. »

« Oh ! ... Et là-bas, vous étiez un de ses élèves ou bien son... hum, petit ami ? »

BANG ! Harry venait de laisser sa tête faire une rencontre des plus intéressantes : le bois de son pupitre. Non mais a-t-on IDEE de poser pareilles questions à son PROFESSEUR ???

« Ni l’un ni l’autre, Miss Granger, bien que cela ne vous regarde en rien. J’étais, et je le suis toujours, son collègue. D’ailleurs mon nom est Gryffindor. Godric Gryffindor. »

« Tu as regardé trop de James Bond, ‘dric ! Vous vous ennuyiez tant que ça, dans votre brêche spatio-temporelle ??? »

Tous les élèves de la classe fixèrent Harry comme si il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

« Et m*****, j’aurais mieux fait de me taire, moi, » marmonna-t-il. 

 

Quelques heures plus tard, toute l’école ne parlait plus que de ça : George Gemmell était en fait Godric Gryffindor ! C’était tellement inattendu (Godric, Contrairement à Salazar, s’était fait discret et avait rapidement été accepté par tous) et surprenant qu’une partie des élèves en oubliaient même Harry et Salazar.

Ne plus être le centre de l’attention générale plaisait énormément à Harry mais, malheureusement pour lui, Salazar était vexé qu’on s’intéresse plus à Godric qu’à lui. Aussi, lors du souper (dîner pour les français), une fois que Harry fut entré dans la Grande Salle et ait commencé à marcher en direction de la table des Gryffindor, se dirigea-t-il vers son amant. 

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, dont il fut brutalement sorti par une paire de bras forts le faisant tourner sur lui-même et une bouche douce et chaude se pressant contre la sienne. Reconnaissant les magnifiques yeux gris clair de celui qu’il aimait, il ouvrit ses lèvres et fit jouer sa langue avec celle de son amant. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Salazar, celui-ci tenant fermement ses hanches. Il se laissa aller dans le baiser, oubliant totalement qu’il se trouvait au milieu de la Grand Salle et ne sentant pas les centaines de regards posés, avec choc, effarement voir attendrissement pour certains, sur eux. Il ne pensait qu’aux lèvres sur les siennes, qu’à la langue contre la sienne, qu’aux mains sur ses hanches, qu’au corps musclé pressé contre le sien.

Il rompit le baiser pour respirer et là, la réalité revint d’un coup, il attendit les murmures et les cris de dégoût, mais ceux-ci ne vinrent pas. Il n’y avait que le silence. Alors il osa regarder les visages l’entourant. Il fut surpris de ne voir aucun dégoût, mais à la place, juste du choc laissant petit à petit la place à de l’attendrissement. Il rencontra les yeux de Ron, et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en les voyant briller d’émotion. 

Puis, tous recommencèrent à parler en même temps. Harry pressa rapidement ses lèvres contre celles de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et se dirigea vers la table des Lions. Sur le chemin, Luna vînt se planter devant lui et lui sourit.

« Vous étiez magnifiques, tous les deux ! Je suis heureuse pour vous. »

Sur quoi elle retourna s’asseoir. C’était tout à fait Luna, ça ! La Ravenclaw disait toujours ce qu’elle pensait, ni plus ni moins, et s’en allait après comme si de rien n’était !

Harry sourit en s’asseyant à côté de Ron qui le serra dans ses bras, lui demandant pardon. Le Survivant sourit à son meilleur ami, puis se tourna vers Hermione et la prit aussi dans ses bras. La table de Gryffindor fut la plus bruyante de toute la soirée, bruyante et joyeuse.


	12. Chapter 12

*Samedi 25 novembre, 20h45, appartements du professeur de potions*

Severus Snape se versa un verre de cognac et s’installa sur son canapé. Un tantinet d’alcool l’avait toujours aidé à réfléchir, or il avait bien des choses auxquelles réfléchir. Deux magnifiques yeux ambrés, par exemple... ou encore des mèches de cheveux couleur miel, striés de gris très clair par endroits. Un corps qu’il devinait frêle mais fort, des hanches fines et délicates, un visage d’ange...

Cela faisait des mois qu’il évitait de croiser Remus Lupin lorsqu’il se rendait à Grimmauld Place, des mois qu’il se torturait au sujet des sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour le loup-garou...

*20h50, appartements de Remus*

Le loup-garou en question tournait dans son salon comme un animal en cage. Il avait bien remarqué les regards que lui jetait Severus par moments. Il avait d’abord cru qu’il s’agissait de haine, mais s’était vite rendu compte qu’il s’agissait plutôt de... désir ? À cette seule idée, son cœur s’emballait, son corps se réchauffait et il n’avait qu’une envie : se jeter sur ces lèvres tentatrices et les dévorer.

*20h55, appartement de Severus*

Le maître ès potions se versa un autre verre. Désir ? Passion ?? Amour... ?

Il vida son verre d’un coup. Non, pas de l’amour. 

*21h00, du côté du loup-garou*

Le coeur de Remus se serra. Il se sentait coupable de trahison envers Sirius d’aimer le pire ennemi de ce dernier. Car il était bel et bien amoureux de Severus.

Il inspira à fond puis réfléchit. Sirius était mort plus d’un an auparavant. Soit, il l’aimait, mais il n’avait jamais eu le courage de le lui dire. Sirius n’avait jamais su. Remus ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre Severus sans lui avoir révélé ses sentiments.

Son cœur fit un dernier adieu à Sirius et il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements.

*Au même moment, chez Severus*

Il vida un autre verre. Amour. Définitivement amour.

*21h10, devant le tableau menant aux appartements de Sev’*

Remus resta un moment figé, hésitant, puis frappa contre le tableau. 

« Qui est-ce ? » entendit-il. Severus ne semblait pas très heureux qu’on le dérange. Mais l’ancien professeur de DCFM ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant.

« C’est Remus, il faut absolument que je te parle, Severus ! »

Un silence. Un long silence. Très long. Trop long. Remus était sur le point de faire demi-tour quand le portrait bascula, faisant place à une ouverture. Sans hésiter, Remus entra.

*Appartements de Salazar Slytherin *

« Zaz’, je peux te poser une question? »

Harry et Salazar étaient installés sur un canapé devant la cheminée, dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Harry était très nerveux. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir son amant.

« Tout ce que tu veux, amour. »

« Tu n’as jamais regretté de ne pas avoir élevé ton fils? »

Salazar fixa Harry d’un air Crabbien (ou Goylien, si vous préférez. De toute façon ça revient au même). Il ne s’attendait pas à ce genre de question. Après un instant, il répondit tout de même.

« Bien sûr. Ç’a été la chose la plus dure à faire... De le laisser chez sa tante... »

« Et tu n’as jamais pensé à ravoir un enfant ?» poursuivit le Gryffindor. 

« Si bien sûr. Mais ce n’est pas le plus important pour moi, tu sais. Du moment que je suis avec la personne que j’aime... » répondit Salazar, passant tendrement sa main sur la joue de son amant puis l’embrassant.

*Appartements de Severus*

Remus pénétra dans la pénombre de la pièce, éclairée uniquement par le feu de la cheminée. Il chercha Severus des yeux en vain puis entendit le portrait claquer derrière lui. Il se retourna pour découvrir un Severus appuyé contre le dos du tableau, un regard affamé fixé sur lui.

« Assieds-toi donc, Remus, je t’en prie, » dit Severus. Sa voix un peu plus basse que d’ordinaire envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale du loup-garou.

Ce dernier prit place dans le canapé où il fut rejoint par Severus. Il remarqua distraitement la bouteille à moitié vide de cognac posée sur la table basse puis se tourna vers le ténébreux homme à ses côtés. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les mots franchirent leurs lèvres au même instant.

« Je t’aime. »

Et ils s’embrassèrent fougueusement. Les mains du Slytherin déboutonnèrent la chemise de Remus et se baladèrent sur cette peau pâle et douce, ne prêtant pas attention aux multiples cicatrices qui marquaient Remus. Severus était au ciel de pouvoir enfin toucher cet homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis si longtemps. 

Remus passa une main dans les longs cheveux de son compagnon, l’autre s’agrippant fermement au cou de l’homme. Il n’en revenait pas. Il embrassait Severus ! La main experte du Slytherin lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps...

***

C’était avec joie et étonnement que Harry avait appris que Remus allait rester au château pour les vacances de Noël. Et c’est avec horreur qu’il découvrit qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir offrir à l’homme qu’il aimait. C’était donc un Harry très indécis qui traînait ses meilleurs amis de boutique en boutique lors de la dernière journée à Pré-Au-Lard avant les vacances. 

Hermione et Ron ne lui étaient pas d’une grande aide. La première s’obstinait à le traîner à la librairie du village alors que le second l’emmenait à Zonco, Honeyduck et aux Trois Blais. Il finit par les abandonner pour se rendre dans un magasin de vêtements dont il ressortit bredouille. Trop classique et impersonnel.

Il entra ensuite dans une bijouterie magique. Il observa avec émerveillement les divers colliers, bracelets, bagues et autres ornements exposés. Mais il finit par ressortir, n’ayant rien trouvé qui puisse convenir à l’homme qu’il aimait. Et puis à quoi lui aurait servi une bague garantissant l’amour éternel ? Il ne voulait en aucun cas falsifier les sentiments de Salazar. En plus ladite bague chantait faux... 

Harry était sur le point de faire une crise de nerf. Il ne trouverait jamais rien à temps ! Il s’assit au pied d’un mur de pierre et se prit la tête dans les mains, désespéré. Soudain, il ressentit comme une altération dans la magie qui l’entourait. Le Weselt l’avait rendu beaucoup plus conscient du flux d’énergie que représente la magie. Il se retourna et découvrit que le mur de pierre contre lequel il était appuyé avait disparu et qu’à la place se trouvait la devanture d’un de ces magasins qui apparaissent et disparaissent d’un endroit à l’autre. Curieux, Harry poussa la porte et pénétra dans la sombre boutique. La poussière moutonnait sur les étagères, une lampe irradiait une lumière qui n’éclairait pas et il entendait quelqu’un marmonner avec une voix aussi grinçante qu’une porte mal huilée. 

Le vendeur maugréait au sujet d’un certain mage dénommé Pincement, ou quelque chose dans le style. Il se retourna et aperçut Harry. 

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix de charnière rouillée.

« Heu, je cherche un cadeau pour un ami, mais je ne fais que jeter un coup d’œil, » répondit Harry. Le petit homme le mettait mal à l’aise.

Il se promena dans les rayons, s’éclairant de sa baguette, et finit par trouver exactement ce qu’il lui fallait. N’en croyant pas ses yeux, il paya l’objet au vendeur et ressortit de la boutique, qui disparut instantanément, ne laissant derrière elle que le mur de pierre.

Heureux comme un Malfoy à qui on viendrait de dire que tous les enfants de moldus avaient été virés de Hogwarts, Harry se dépêcha d’acheter les cadeaux qui lui manquaient et rejoignit ses amis aux Trois Balais. Il avait hâte d’être le 25 décembre.


	13. Chapter 13

-25 décembre, appartements de Salazar, le matin-

Il faisait bien chaud sous les draps de ce grand lit. Une chaleur confortable. Harry serra un peu plus fort le confortable coussin qu’il tenait dans ses bras, sans ouvrir les yeux. Ledit coussin, qui était réveillé depuis un moment déjà, soupira d’aise. Il enroula une jambe autour de celle de Harry et, d’un rapide mouvement, renversa le jeune homme pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Salazar sourit en voyant les yeux surpris et encore un peu endormis de son amant s’ouvrirent d’un seul coup. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui souffla :

« Joyeux Noël, amour. »

Puis il l’embrassa passionnément. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Harry était totalement réveillé, et dans tous les sens du terme, comme en témoignait la dureté chaude serrée contre la cuisse du professeur.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Salazar se redressa, s’agenouilla sur les tibias de Harry et se baissa pour poser de tendres et doux petits baisers sur l’érection de son amant.

Harry remua ses hanches et gémit doucement. C’était si bon, si doux, si attentionné... puis il sentit la langue de son professeur le goûter sur toute sa longueur, le lécher comme un bâtonnet de glace, laissant ses dents effleurer la peau sensible par moments. Il gémit de plus belle. 

Les petits cris de Harry étaient la plus belle des musiques aux oreilles du Slytherin. Harry était si sensuel... Il finit par prendre le jeune homme entièrement dans sa bouche et par faire de doux mouvements de vas et viens, sa langue jouant sur le gland de Harry, le suçotant.

Le Gryffindor enfouit ses mains dans les longs cheveux d’ébènes de Salazar. Il soulevait ses hanches avec volupté et sentait son apogée monter sous les caresses de l’homme qu’il aimait. Bientôt, il jouit dans la bouche de son amant. Ce dernier s’allongea à nouveau sur lui pour l’embrasser et Harry pu sentir le désir de Salazar contre son estomac. Prenant l’initiative, Harry fit rouler Salazar sur le dos et s’assit à califourchon sur son ventre. Slytherin le regardait d’un air étonné et surtout avide, et Harry sentit l’érection de l’homme grossir encore, tout contre ses fesses. Il releva son postérieur et s’assit sur le sexe de son amant, s’empalant lentement en poussant de petits cris de plaisir qui trouvèrent écho dans les grognements et les gémissements de Salazar. Voir Harry descendre lentement sur lui, aussi sensuellement, l’aurait presque fait jouir immédiatement. Presque.

Une fois que Harry fut totalement empalé, il commença à faire des mouvements de hanches, et c’était absolument divin. Salazar remua ses hanches en rythme avec celles de son élève et tous deux poussaient un concert de gémissements passionnés. Plaçant sa main gauche sur une fesse de son amant, Salazar posa la droite sur l’érection du jeune homme et la bougea en rythme avec leurs mouvements de hanches.

« Zaaaaaaz ! », gémit Harry, « oh, Salazar, c’est si bon... »

A ces mots, le dénommé Salazar ne se sentit plus de joie. Il resserra sa prise sur le bassin du garçon et éjacula.

Sentant le liquide chaud le remplir, et les mains de son amant se resserrer sur lui, Harry jouit dans la main de son professeur. Au bout de quelques minutes, l’étudiant se releva et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de l’homme qu’il aimait, haletant. Salazar était occupé à nettoyer, à l’aide de sa langue, sa main droite. Lorsqu’il eut finit, Harry l’embrassa et lui chuchota à son tour :

« Joyeux Noël, mon amour. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient occupés à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Harry ne fut pas étonné de découvrir l’habituel pull de Mrs Weasley, vert, cette année. Il glissa un des fondants qui l’accompagnaient entre les lèvres de Salazar et l’embrassa.

« Toujours aussi bon, » déclara-t-il sans préciser s’il parlait du fondant ou du baiser.

Il ouvrit ensuite les cadeaux de Ron, d’Hermione, de Remus et de Godric, avant de s’attaquer au dernier paquet. Long et étroit, il était emballé dans un papier bordeaux et renfermait une longue boîte en bois, magnifiquement décorée. Lentement, il ouvrit la boîte pour découvrir une splendide épée de Weselt dans un somptueux fourreau. Il ouvrit des yeux émerveillés et sortit la lame de son fourreau pour l’admirer. Il remarqua alors, juste sous la garde, son nom gravé sur la lame.

Rangeant précautionneusement l’arme, Harry posa l’épée et se jeta au cou de son amant pour l’embrasser. 

Salazar déballa à son tour le cadeau que lui avait offert Harry et eut un large sourire en découvrant la dague magnifiquement ouvragée qu’il avait reçue. Harry connaissait bien sa passion pour les lames, Salazar lui ayant fait admirer son armurerie personnelle. Il serra Harry contre lui et l’embrassa, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps du jeune homme. Heureusement que ses appartements étaient insonorisés, songea-t-il alors qu’il retirait le t-shirt du Gryffindor.

-Quelques mois plus tard, la Grande Salle, vers midi-

Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux depuis au moins une demi-heure. Le jeune homme avait un sourire béat et un air totalement idiot sur le visage. Harry soupira. Les repas à la Table des Gryffindor étaient d’un ennui mortel depuis que ses deux meilleurs amis sortaient ensemble, et même si il arrivait à Hermione d’avoir des moments de lucidité de temps à autre, Ron était dans une sorte d’extase-létargie depuis une semaine ; depuis qu’il avait enfin déclaré sa flamme à la Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout de la Maison des Lions.

« Je peux avoir le plat de pommes de terre ? » demanda Harry au rouquin.

Voyant que celui-ci ne manifestait aucune réaction, il finit par se lever, passer derrière le dernier fils Weasley et ramener ledit plat de pommes de terre. Au moins, depuis qu’il sortait avec Hermione, les Gryffindor n’étaient-ils plus obligés de se servir en quatrième vitesse : Ron était trop occupé à admirer sa dulcinée pour engloutir tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Harry soupira à nouveau. Puis, il regarda Salazar, assis à la gauche de Dumbledore et qui ignorait royalement les regards noirs du Maître des potions dont il occupait la place. Remus, qui était assis à côté de Snape - comme il en avait pris l’habitude depuis quelques mois - posa une main sur le bras du directeur-adjoint (il assumait ce poste depuis la mort tragique de McGonnagall) et directeur des Slytherin (Zaz n’avait pas cherché à récupérer ce poste pour l’instant, mais il y songeait sérieusement pour l’an suivant) et le regard de ce dernier (Sev’, voyons, il faut suivre un peu !) s’adoucit sensiblement lorsqu’il se tourna vers le loup-garou. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il faudrait bien un jour que ces deux-là officialisent leur liaison, seule une partie des première année et quelques naïfs (Ron, par exemple) n’avaient pas remarqué que les deux hommes s’aimaient. On racontait même que certains Slytherin rentrant à leur salle commune à des heures pas très raisonnables avaient entendu des gémissements ou des cris de plaisir s’élever des appartements de leur directeur lorsqu’ils passaient devant. Bien qu’il semblerait que ce ne fut plus le cas depuis quelques semaines. Snape devait avoir découvert l’utilité des sortilèges d’insonorisation... 

Soudain, un chant triste résonna dans la Grande Salle, un chant à fendre l’âme, constitué de notes basses lancées avec une sorte de lent vibrato. Malgré la pluie battante à l’extérieur, un oiseau entra dans la Grande Salle par une des immenses fenêtres. Maigre, d’apparence lugubre, l’animal ressemblait à un petit vautour sous-alimenté. D’une couleur vert sombre, presque noir, l’oiseau continuait à entonner son sinistre chant tout en tournoyant sous le plafond magique. Puis, l’Augurey fondit sur Harry, lâcha une enveloppe sur ses genoux et ressortit sous la pluie battante de cette fin de mars.

Écrit en lettres de sang sur le devant de l’enveloppe se trouvait le nom du Gryffindor. Au dos, l’enveloppe était cachetée par un tampon de cire. Le cachet avait la forme de la Marque des Ténèbres.


	14. Chapter 14

Les mains tremblantes, Harry décacheta l’enveloppe et lu le court message qui s’y trouvait.

« _Potter, il est temps de régler notre différend une bonne fois pour toutes. Je t’attends devant les grilles du château pour notre ultime duel._

 _Lord Voldemort_ »

Sans un mot, dans le silence qui régnait toujours dans la Grande Salle, Harry se leva. Il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et donna la lettre à Dumbledore qui la parcouru rapidement avant de la faire lire à Salazar et Godric. Les voyageurs temporels pâlirent considérablement en croisant le regard déterminé de Harry. Ce dernier leur tourna le dos et sortit de la Grande Salle. Tandis que le Survivant se dirigeait à pas lents mais déterminés vers l’entrée du domaine, Slytherin couru jusqu’à ses appartements, attrapa un fourreau et remonta précipitamment. Il rattrapa son amant juste avant que celui-ci n’atteigne les grilles entourant le parc de Hogwarts et lui tendît son épée de Weselt.

« Tu y arriveras, » lui dit-il simplement avant de l’embrasser sur le front.

Le Gryffindor lui répondit d’un sourire et franchit les portes.

\---

La bataille faisait rage depuis une bonne demi-heure. Chaque fois que Harry se débarrassait d’un Death-Eater, deux autres se jetaient sur lui. Mais aucun ne pouvait faire face à l’épée destructrice du Survivant. Il était évident que Voldemort ne cherchait qu’à épuiser Harry, mais le jeune homme était en pleine forme et surtout absolument furieux.

En effet, lorsque Salazar avait vu que Harry se faisait attaqué par des Death-Eaters, il avait tenté de venir l’aider (il lui avait pourtant promis de le laisser affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres seul), mais s’était heurté à un sort placé là par Voldemort et qui ne laissait que le Survivant franchir les grilles. Salazar avait été projeté en arrière et s’était cogné la tête contre un rocher. La fureur de Harry s’était alors déclanchée.

Les Death-Eaters commençaient à battre en retraite, malgré les cris de leur maître, leur ordonnant de continuer le combat. Bientôt, Harry se retrouva seul, face à l’assassin de ses parents. Ses yeux flamboyaient d’une colère qu’il s’efforça alors de retenir. 

Un « Zgling » retentissant résonna dans le silence alors que son épée tombait à terre. Voldemort eut un sourire en coin et leva sa baguette, mais le Gryffindor fut plus rapide que lui et lança son sort à toute vitesse. L’ancien sortilège lui coûta énormément d’énergie, mais Harry ne s’autorisa à s’évanouir qu’après avoir vérifié que tout avait marché comme prévu.

\---

Harry fut réveillé par le son de voix murmurant autour de lui. Il garda les yeux résolument fermés. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, il avait l’impression d’être passé sous un troupeau d’hippogriffes. Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour se décider à ouvrir les paupières. Immédiatement, Godric se précipita vers lui.

« Harry ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Ça pourrait aller mieux, » répondit laconiquement le Survivant. Puis, comme sa mémoire recommençait à fonctionner, il demanda « et Salazar ? »

« Il va bien, Harry, » répondit Dumbledore qui s’était approché de son lit également. « Il est toujours endormi mais selon Pompom il devrait se réveiller d’ici une petite heure. Par contre il y en a un autre qui est bel et bien réveillé. »

Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là que Harry remarqua Remus, un peu en retrait, qui tenait un adorable bébé dans les bras. Le bambin ne devait pas avoir plus d’un an et tirait d’une de ses petites mains les cheveux couleur miel de l’ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu nous expliquer comment cet enfant est apparu au milieu du champs de bataille ? » demanda le vieil homme. Mais les étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, prouvaient qu’il avait déjà compris de quoi il retournait.

« Et bien, vous vous rappelez cette prophétie qui disait que je pouvais vaincre Voldemort ? Elle disait bien ‘vaincre’ et non pas ‘tuer’, n’est-ce pas ? » 

Tous acquiescèrent, ne voyant pas le rapport avec l’enfant mais curieux d’entendre la suite.

« Et vous savez également qu’il était presque impossible de tuer Voldemort, parce qu’il s’était assuré une quasi-immortalité ? » 

Nouvel acquiescement général.

« Et bien j’y ai longuement réfléchi et je me suis dit que je n’étais pas obligé de le tuer pour le vaincre. Que je pouvais détruire Voldemort sans pour autant lui ôter la vie. Pendant un moment j’ai songé à trouver un moyen de lui retirer tout pouvoir, mais j’ai fini par abandonner cette idée lorsque, en faisant des recherches, je suis tombé sur un très ancien sort. Un sort qui permettait de rajeunir une personne jusqu’au stade de la petite enfance. »

Les enseignants regardaient à présent l’enfant avec un nouveau regard.

« Mais... qui va s’en occuper ? » finit par demander Remus.

« Moi, » répondit Harry. « Mais je préfèrerais qu’on le fasse passer pour un orphelin dont les parents ont été victimes de la guerre, sinon, l’enfant n’aura jamais une vie agréable. Il est préférable que le monde sorcier croie que Voldemort est définitivement mort. Après tout c’est le cas. Ici il n’y a que Tom. »

\---

Deux jours plus tard, Harry et Salazar étaient tous deux de retour en cours. Le petit Tom était sous la responsabilité de Mrs Pomfrey jusqu’à la fin de l’année scolaire. L’infirmière avait été ravie de s’occuper de l’enfant. Le monde sorcier était en liesse, tous fêtaient la fin de Voldemort.

Trois mois plus tard, Harry obtenait son diplôme et se voyait proposer la place de professeur d’Enchantement ; le minuscule professeur Flitwick avait choisi de prendre une retraite bien méritée. Le Gryffindor emménagea dans les appartements de Salazar où ils furent rejoints par Tom.

Dumbledore partit pour de longues vacances, nul ne sait où, laissant l’intendance de Hogwarts à Godric et Salazar. Il ne devait revenir que plus d’un an plus tard, pour finalement décider de laisser les rênes de l’école entre les mains des deux Fondateurs.

Fin


End file.
